Missing You
by LizCraft
Summary: "But the most important thing is-"His voice cracked, tears spilled down his face. "-Even if we are apart, I'll always be with you." Percy raised his head and looked straight at Annabeth. Sea-Green met Storm-Gray. "I love you, Wise Girl. Don't you ever forget that."


**Hey, guys!**

 **This is just a little one-shot I was inspired to write by a quote I saw. Enjoy! Please read and review:P))**

 **Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Uncle Rick and the quote at the end belongs to Winnie the Poo**

* * *

According to most, a bride's wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of her life. But for Annabeth Chase, it was one of the saddest.

Everything was perfect. Her mother had made the dress; Aphrodite was doing her hair and make-up; the Nine Muses and Apollo had volunteered to perform at the event. The only thing wrong with Annabeth's wedding was the groom.

Daniel Chattoway, the British Son of Hermes, was an amazing guy, and she loved him. When Piper Mclean had found out the two of them were dating, she had squealed in excitement and clapped her hands.

But Daniel Chattoway was no Percy Jackson.

Percy.

The Son of Poseidon would always be remembered as a hero; the demigod who had saved the Gods; had saved the Greek and Roman pantheons from being razed to the ground by Gaea. He would be remembered as the one who summoned a whirlwind of power strong enough to destroy the goddess and had hurled it at the primordial…. Burning himself out in the process.

When the smoke and dust had cleared, all that was left was a smoking pool of liquid celestial bronze- the remnants of Riptide.

Only Hecate could offer any explanation to what had happened that day.

"He went past his normal barriers, a thing no mortal, no god, has ever done- in fear of dying- and had summoned all the power he possessed; turning himself into pure energy in the process.

And just like that, he was gone. A flash of light and a thrum of power. That was all it took for the most powerful demigod of the century to be destroyed.

A feather-light touch on her arm drew the Daughter of Athena out of her thoughts and back to present, her wedding.

"You ok, Annie?"

It was Daniel. His clear blue eyes, so much like Luke's, were filled with pure worry and concern. "You spaced out again. Have you had too much champagne? Should I go fetch you a glass of water?"

Jason Grace stood at the dais, making his speech. Annabeth saw his lips moving, but she could hear none of the sound that came out.

She shook her head.

"I'm fine. Just… nervous." She gave him a reassuring smile. "You worry too much."

"But worrying about you is one of my favorite things to do." He leaned over and pecked her cheek. "Hush now. We're missing the speeches."

Daniel swiveled in his seat to face the front, joining the applause as Jason stepped of the stage and Nico Di Angelo stepped back on.

"Now we have a very special message for Annabeth, from someone who wanted to make it and be here, but due to certain…. Issues… could not make it."

 _Who could it be?_ Everyone that had been invited had shown up; including Sally, Paul, and Poseidon.

The couple had stayed for the ceremony before taking their leave. Poseidon, however, had lurked in the corner, motionless; watching the ceremony with tears in his eyes, and hadn't moved until Athena had asked him to dance.

Annabeth had once wished that the two gods would bond during a different wedding, with a different pairing.

 _So, who was it? Who could it-_

"Hey, Wise Girl."

Annabeth froze. It couldn't be…

" _Percy_ ," she whispered.

There he was, on a screen above the dais. His sea-green eyes were as vibrant as ever; his dark hair windswept and messy. His face was decorated with his signature goofy grin.

"Wow, Annabeth, you look…. Amazing." Percy's eyes glimmered with love and longing and sadness as he took in his former girlfriend.

Annabeth's dress was simple. A white, heart-shaped, bodice covered in lace, which melted into glowing, floor-length white chiffon; held together at the waist by a band of peach fabric. Her blonde hair fell in elegant waves down her back.

"I just wanted to give you and Daniel my congratulations," he choked, biting back tears. "Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Zoe, Bianca, and the others send their regards." The Son of Poseidon wiped away a rogue tear. "I wish I could be there with you, Wise Girl. I wish I could keep talking with you forever, but our… friend downstairs…. He gave me a time limit."

Annabeth was blinking tears out of her eyes, but they kept falling. She was shaking.

"I just wanted to tell you one thing before I go," his voice was thick with emotion. There was no dry eye in the room.

"If ever there is a tomorrow when we're not together, there is something you must always remember." Percy drew a shaky breath and continued. "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think."

The Daughter of Athena grabbed Daniel's arm to steady herself, taking deep and calming breaths.

"But the most important thing is-"His voice cracked, tears spilled down his face. "-Even if we are apart, I'll always be with you."

Percy raised his head and looked straight at Annabeth. Sea-Green met Storm-Gray.

"I love you, Wise Girl. Don't you ever forget that. And Daniel," he turned to the Son of Hermes. "Take care of her for me, will ya?"

The screen went black. Annabeth released a sob.

She didn't care that her mascara was running. Hell, she didn't care is she looked like a gods-damn siren.

 _I love you, Wise Girl. Don't you ever forget that._

She never did. She never had. And she never will.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. I love you too."


End file.
